


Day 2

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec’s best friend, Clary, rigs the Secret Santa, because she knows Alec has a crush on Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Second night of December, second story. I had fun writing this one, you know I love playing with a Clary/Alec friendship...
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

Every year, they would all gather together the morning after Christmas Day. They would spend it each year in a different apartment, taking turns. They organized it together anyway and everyone was in charge of something. This year, the party was to be held at Magnus’. 

A month before the party, the group of friends met up at Clary and Jace’s place to organize everything.

“So, this year, it’s Magnus’ turn to host. Magnus, don’t go overboard, a tree is perfectly fine.”  
“Now Biscuit why would you try and take away the fun? I will decorate. I might even ask for help. You’ll help me Alexander, right?”  
“Sure.”  
“Fine, I don’t know why I try to reason with you Magnus. And Alec, thanks for having my back…”  
“Come on Clary, like anything I could have said would have changed the outcome of this discussion? Magnus is going to decorate. At least if I’m with him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”  
“Aw thank you Darling. Worried about me, are we?”  
“You’re a walking danger Magnus, of course I am.”

Alec saw Clary shake her head and say something to Jace, who just smirked looking at Alec.

“Ok everyone, I’ve got our names in a hat, I’m going to give you your Secret Santa this year. No cheating, no changing. Here we go.”

Clary got up and went in front of each person to give them a name from the hat. Alec was last, and when Clary gave him his paper, he didn’t look at it. He didn’t want to know just now. Or more accurately, he didn’t trust his face if the name disappointed him. 

“We’ve got a month. Again, no cheating. You can’t tell anyone else who you have on your paper, it’ll ruin the fun.”  
“And we don’t want that.”  
“Here’s my Grinch. Come on Alec, I know you love those things, don’t pretend otherwise.”  
“Clary, you do realize we’re grown-ups right?”  
“So? Alec you love giving presents, I know it. Please.”  
“You’re lucky I love you Fray. I wouldn’t put up with those otherwise...”

They finished their evening and once home, Alec opened the piece of paper he had tucked in his pants pocket. The name written on it was staring right back at him. Before he could think about it twice, he grabbed his phone.

“You did this on purpose!”  
“What are you talking about Alec?”  
“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about! This is the first year you’re the one in charge of picking up names, we usually do it ourselves. But his year you wanted to be the one. You gave everyone their name and I got mine last.”  
“Wow, paranoid much?”  
“Clary…”  
“Alec, you know I love you right?”  
“I love you too but…”  
“Listen. I just want you to be happy Alec. And for reasons that I cannot fathom, you think you’re not worthy of him. I didn’t do anything crazy. I just turned fate the right way. You have an opportunity. It’s up to you to do whatever you want with it. You can just go for a simple thing that any friend would offer to anyone. Or you can try and show him. This crush won’t go away if you just let it be there. Either go for it or move on. But at least, you have an opening.”  
“You sure you don’t want to switch names with me?”  
“What did I say Alec? No cheating, no changing. If you want the whole truth, I know exactly who is paired up with whom. That was the goal. Now, can I go to sleep?”  
“You can. I just hope you don’t fall asleep and end up with dark circles under your eyes tomorrow morning.”  
“Love you too.”

Having Clary as his best friend had never been something Alec had planned. She was all smile and sunshine where he was dark and sulky. And yet, they had met during their first year at university and been friends since then. They became best friend when Clary decided she would be his. Ten years later, he was beginning to wonder if he had made the smartest move letting her decide she was his best friend too. Now she was trying to play matchmaker. Because yes, Alec was crushing on Magnus. Crushing hard. How could anyone resist him anyway? He was nice, fun, charming and so so so gorgeous. 

Magnus joined their group on their second year of university. He knew Clary from when they were younger, so he easily fit with them. He had moved to New York from California, where his parents had relocated somewhere during his teenage years. He didn’t know a lot of people in New York anymore, aside from Clary. He missed his former friends but Clary’s gang made him feel welcomed. Alec had been a little jealous at first, though he would never admit it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine Clary’s reaction if he told her he had been scared of losing her. No, this was staying a secret…

The month went by extremely fast and Alec waited until the last minute to pick his present. Not because he had no idea. The opposite actually. He had a very specific idea of what he wanted and had to wait until he’d be able to go and pick it up. 

Finally, it was December 26th, and everyone gathered at Magnus’ place. The room had been decorated and the atmosphere was light and warm. Alec really felt at ease in Magnus’ apartment, every piece of furniture had a story to it and some dated back to when they were still students. The only recent addition was Magnus’ cat, Chairman Meow, who hated everyone but Alec. 

And as if to prove a point, he made it clear to anyone by sitting in Alec’s lap and purring at the strokes Alec was placing on top of his head.

“I swear Alec, I don’t know how you do it. This cat is the devil.”  
“No he’s not. He’s the sweetest little guy.”

As if he’d understood, Chairman just purred louder.

“I have to side with Clary my dear. Chairman is nice with you. Even I don’t get that many cuddles and purrs.”  
“What can I say, he loves me.”  
“Who wouldn’t?”

Alec’s head snapped at Magnus’ last comment. Clearly it had been done without too much thought put into it, because Magnus was already talking animatedly with Clary about something else.

But his saw his sister’s smirk and could already hear her talk to him afterwards. He loved his siblings but sometimes, he wished they were a little less involved in his love life.

When Secret Santa time came, the whole group went to sit around the living room. Since Clary was in charge of gifts, she was the first one to offer hers. She stood up and went to Isabelle and squealed and grabbed her present. The line went on until it was Simon’s turn. Alec was getting more and more anxious by the second, as only him, Magnus and Clary were remaining. And since Clary had already given her gift, it meant that Simon had Alec’s name and Magnus had Clary’s.

So it came to no surprise when Simon handed him a gift. It was a nice picture frame, with a picture of the whole group during one of their excursions. They were all smiling and looking at the camera. Alec thanked Simon and turned towards Magnus.

“There’s not a lot of surprise, right? Merry Christmas Magnus.”  
“Thank you Alexander.”

Alec watched Magnus slowly unwrap his present. The gasp that left his friend made him wonder if maybe he had gone to far. And when he saw Magnus’ eyes fill with tears, his worry only grew.

“Alexander…”

The way Magnus’ voice broke got the whole room even quieter. Everybody had stopped talking when they’d heard the intake of breath, but Magnus was known for keeping his façade whenever. So to see him so shaken was a first for them all.

“How…”  
“I ordered it as soon as I saw it was your name. I just hoped it would arrive in time.”  
“But this is..”  
“Yes. I remember you talking about it and thought you might want a clearer memory?”

Magnus’ body was shaken by a sob and Alec just got closer to him. He wanted to hug him so bad, but he didn’t know how to handle the situation. Magnus made the decision for him when he grabbed him and crushed their bodies together.

“You’re perfect Alexander Lightwood. I can’t believe you remembered that. I can’t believe you went to all this trouble just for me.”  
“Of course I remembered. And for the record, I’d do pretty much anything for you Magnus.”

They smiled teary smiles at each other until they heard a throat clearing behind them. Clary was looking at them, confusion all over her face.

“Can any of you tell us what just happened?”

Magnus turned what he had in his hands so that everyone could see it. It was a painting from an area they didn’t know.

“This is the village where I was born. The second house on the left was actually my mother’s. I told Alexander about how I was sad not to have pictures or memories of this place now that we live in the US. How did you get that?”  
“Easy. I called your mom, asked her if I could have the name of her village. Then I searched the internet for pictures of your village and found this one, which I sent to your mom and she confirmed that it was a good one. I found an artist upstate who specializes in paintings out of pictures and ordered one from him. He was just a bit worried that it wouldn’t reach me in time. But it did.”  
“Easy? You dare call this easy?”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Do I like it?! I absolutely adore it Alexander, it’s probably the best gift I ever received. The fact that you went through all this trouble for me. I’m speechless.”  
“I’m glad then. Merry Christmas again Magnus.”

Alec smiled at Magnus and just went back to his seat. The atmosphere in the room had changed entirely. Magnus gave his gift to Clary but things felt different. As soon as they were done, Clary announced that Jace and her had to go, followed by Isabelle and Simon. 

“Do you mind staying a little longer Alexander? Or do you have something planned too?”  
“No. I can definitely stay longer.”

They bid goodnight to their friends and when the door was closed, they went back to the living room, where Magnus opened a bottle of wine.

“I still can’t believe you did that for me Alexander. This is the sweetest thing anyone…”

Alec realized that his gift had probably been the reason why his friends and siblings had left. It was extremely personal. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, because he’d heard Magnus say many times that he wished he had something to remember his place by. Clary and her meddling ways had probably ruined everything.

“I’m sorry if it’s too much Magnus. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”  
“I’m not uncomfortable Darling. I’m extremely flattered that you’d remember this and that you’d go to this length for just me.”  
“I guess that’s why then. To me, you’re not “just” Magnus. You’re someone kind, generous and loving. You’re also extremely beautiful but even your outside beauty is no match to who you are inside.”

Alec decided he had already done and said too much not to continue.

“Did you know that Clary did it on purpose? She gave me your name because she knew I’d do something like that. I have… I’ve had a crush on you for the last few years, and she realized it. She also knew I wouldn’t do anything about it because I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship. So she meddled. And I fell into her trap.”  
“You have a crush on me?”  
“I do. I even wonder sometimes if it’s not more. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you apologizing?”  
“I don’t know.”

Alec’s eyes had never left Magnus’ because despite everything he owed it to himself to be proud of who he was and handle the outcome of his declaration.

“Never apologize for being you. And never apologize for your feelings. Hearing someone tell you they like you is a wonderful feeling. It can be heartbreaking if you’re not feeling the same, but when you do, it just feels magical.”

Alec watched Magnus’ smile widen and soon he felt his hands on his face.

“I’ve been crushing on you for months too Alexander. But you are so… perfect, that I didn’t let myself hope.”  
“So if I told you I want you to kiss me, what would you do?”

Instead of answering, Magnus closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Alec’s.

“I don’t want to rush or anything, but would you want to stay the night? We can talk and cuddle?”  
“I’d love that.”

A few hours later, Alec’s phone buzzed. He opened it to see a message from Clary, asking him how he was and how things were going. He looked at Magnus who just shrugged, grabbed Alec’s phone and took a picture of them cuddled on the couch. He captioned it:

Thank you <3


End file.
